The Forest Cubs - Born To Be Wild (Crossover style)
A movie-spoof of 1997's Disney video "The Jungle Cubs - Born To Be Wild". Cast *Young Tigress (Kung-Fu Panda) as Baloo *Kion (The Lion Guard) as Bagheera *Meowth (Pokémon) as Kaa *Russell (Up) as Hathi *Oliver as Louie *Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) as Shere Khan *Danny (Cats Don't Dance) as Louie (adult) *Jake as Mowgli *Tigger (The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) as Baloo (adult) *Simba (The Lion King) as Bagheera (adult) *Grim Creeper (Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School) as Kaa (adult) *Marahute (The Rescuers Down Under) as Kite (from "A Night in the Wasteland") *Monkey (Kung Fu Panda) and Diddy Kong (Donkey Kong) as Langurs (from "A Night in the Wasteland") *Sid (Ice Age) as Sloth (from "A Night in the Wasteland") *Pascal (Tangled) as Chameleon (from "A Night in the Wasteland") *Marlin (Finding Nemo) as Carp (from "A Night in the Wasteland") *Revolta (Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School) as Mahra (from "A Night in the Wasteland") *Bowser (Super Mario Bros.) as Fred (from "A Night in the Wasteland") *Sheriff of Nottingham (Robin Hood) as Jed (from "A Night in the Wasteland") *Nuka (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) as Ned (from "A Night in the Wasteland") *Zubat (Pokémon) as Flying Foxes (from "A Night in the Wasteland") *Colonel Calloway (Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School) as Hathi (adult) *Molt (A Bug's Life) as Arthur (from "How the Panther Lost His Roar") *Hopper (A Bug's Life) as Cecil (from "How the Panther Lost His Roar") *Rhyhorn (Pokémon) as Rhinoceros (from "How the Panther Lost His Roar") *Sharptooth Swimmer (The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water) as Crocodile (from "How the Panther Lost His Roar") *Scar (The Lion King) as Shere Khan (adult) *Janja (The Lion Guard) as Dhole Leader (from "Red Dogs") *Cheezi, Chungu, Nne and Tano (The Lion Guard) as Dholes (from "Red Dogs") *Tamaa (The Lion Guard) as Crow (from "Red Dogs") *Honey Bees (The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) as Bees (from "Red Dogs") Segments #"A Night in the Wasteland" #"How the Lion Cub Lost His Roar" #"Grey Hyenas" Gallery 11223.jpg|Young Tigress as Baloo Cub Kion TLG.png|Kion as Bagheera Meowth in Pokemon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea.jpg|Meowth as Kaa Up-disneyscreencaps.com-6366.jpg|Russell as Hathi Oliver.jpg|Oliver as Louie 257149743.jpg|Kovu as Shere Khan They-say-curiousity-killed-the-cat-cats-dont-dance-6285211-720-540.jpg|Danny as Louie (adult) Jake the Pirate.jpg|Jake as Mowgli Tigger in Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie.jpg|Tigger as Baloo (adult) Simba grown up.jpg|Simba as Bagheera (adult) Grim Creeper in Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School.jpg|Grim Creeper as Kaa (adult) Marahute the Eagle.jpg|Marahute as Kite MonkeyKFP2.jpg|Monkey, Diddy Kong in Donkey Kong Country (TV Series).jpg|and Diddy Kong as Langurs Sid (IA).png|Sid as Sloth Pascal.jpg|Pascal as Chameleon Marlin in Finding Nemo.jpg|Marlin as Carp Revolta in Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School 01.png|Revolta as Mahra King Koopa.png|Bowser as Fred Sheriffnottingham.png|Sheriff of Nottingham as Jed Nuka in The Lion King 2 Simba's Pride.jpg|Nuka as Ned Zubat_Anime.png|Zubat as Flying Foxes Colonel Calloway.jpg|Colonel Calloway as Hathi (adult) Molt.jpg|Molt as Arthur Hopper (ABL).jpg|Hopper as Cecil Giovanni Rhyhorn PO.png|Rhyhorn as Rhinoceros Sharptooth_swimmer_head_out_of_water.png|Sharptooth Swimmer as Crocodile Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5884.jpg|Scar as Shere Khan (adult) Janja TLG.png|Janja as Dhole Leader Cheezi TLG.png|Cheezi, Chungu TLG.png|Chungu, Nne TLG.png|Nne, Tano TLG.png|and Tano as Dholes Tamaa-img.png|Tamaa as Crow Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-1339.jpg|Bees as itself Category:Jungle Cubs TV Spoofs Category:Home Videos